


Here together

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, they’re like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Fluffy one shot of Benverly since we need more Benverly content





	Here together

**Beverly**

I was at Bens house and we were on his bed watching a movie. My head was on his lap and he was running his fingers through my hair. I moved so I was on my back. I looked up at Ben and he looked down at me and smiled. I puckered my lips a little, silently asking for a kiss. Ben leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the lips. 

 Ben and I have been together for about 2 and a half years now. When I moved away for about 3 months because of all the shit that happened with my dad, when I came back, the first person I wanted to see was Ben. I went to his house first and I would never forget the way his face looked when he saw me. 

“I love you” I whispered to him 

“I love you too” He said back 

“Do you think we’ll get married someday?” I asked him 

“Yeah, your kind of it for me, even if for some god forsaken reason we break up, it’s gonna be hard for me”

I sat and sat in his lap, my legs on both sides of his. He moved his hands so they rested on my hips.

”Well Benjamin, I know for a fact that if something does try and tear us apart, I’m putting up a hell of a fight” I said smiling 

He took my chin between his thumb and pointer finger and brought me in for a kiss.

This was all I needed in this moment 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed  
> I am just in love with Benverly right now


End file.
